wotnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Blue
Deep Blue is a dark blue sea creature with cannons for arms and an octopus-like lower body. He has a fin on the top of his head and his 4 arms end in a claw. Deep Blue is the only Elemental Warrior able to go in water and dive underwater, and he is needed if you want to go to the Underwater Temple to beat Corallis and rescue Aunt Lenya. He is extremely effective at killing Flame Imps. Due to his ability to go underwater, Deep Blue has abilities that can be used only when he is on land or in water. Abilites such as the Aqua Cannon and Slick Jet can only be used on land. Abilities he can't use on land include the Aqua Blaster and Hydro Thrust. Deep Blue's alternate skin is found in the Treasure Cave in Mountain Falls. In the place where three Water Trolls are found, to the left is a low gap Pummel Weed can use Creeper to go through. In this new room, use Deep Blue to swim down into the pool and follow a small opening to another hidden room where the skin is held in plain sight. History A severe storm had destroyed most of an elfin entourage as they returned from across the sea, and the queen of the tenth age found herself cast adrift on a distant shore... but not alone, as this desert isle was home to an elemental sprite. the queen had clung to the Wotnot book like a life line even as her fleet faced destruction and was able to capture this sprite, discovering it to be Deep Blue. Deep Blue's abilities kept the rivers and oceans of the land pure and free from disease, as well as providing the queen with a way back to civilization and her people. Abilities Basic Aqua Cannon This attack can only be used while Deep Blue is on dry land. Holding down the Right Trigger makes Deep Blue fire twin streams of water. This can damage fire enemies (all others are pushed back) and also can be used to activate certain objects. This can heal Plant Trolls. Hydro Thrust This can only be used while Deep Blue is underwater. By pressing the Left Trigger, Deep Blue propels himself forward through the water. Aqua Blaster This can only be used while Deep Blue is underwater. By pressing the Right Trigger, Deep Blue fires two torpedoes forward. Advanced Dragpool (costs 3 elemental fruit) An upgrade you can buy, this can only be used while Deep Blue is on dry land. By holding the Left and Right Triggers, Deep Blue turns into a whirlpool, which can move across the ground. Anyone sucked into it is drowned. It is similar to Ash's Incinerator which causes any enemies nearby to get sucked in and flung into the air. Slick Jet (costs 2 elemental fruit) This can only be used while Deep Blue is on dry land. By holding the Left Trigger, Deep Blue fires ink at enemies. Any enemies covered in oil are weaker to fire attacks, like ones from Ash. Splash Down (costs 2 elemental fruit) This can only be used while Deep Blue is on dry land and doing Drag Pool. If you press the right or left trigger while doing Drag Pool Deep Blue swings around 2 tentacles and if he hits any enemies they get caught in his tentacles and he can slam them into the ground. Extra Spirit Up (costs 1 elemental fruit) Increases Deep Blue's sprit bar by 50 percent. Trivia *During development, a previous iteration of Deep Blue appeared without his "dorsal" fin. Category:Water Element Category:Elemental Warrior Category:Characters